


Heat

by Snapperoni



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Anal Sex, Cooking Oil as Lube, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Massage, Nipple Play, why isnt that a tag already this website's a nightmare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29414835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snapperoni/pseuds/Snapperoni
Summary: Yamcha has issues with Tien going out during the cold- particularly because he always goes out shirtless.At the very least, he could help the guy warm up after nearly killing himself over vegetables.
Relationships: Tenshinhan/Yamcha (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by a dream dont look at me blame my subconscious

Heavy oak doors rattled against the wind as Tien’s small farm home was exposed to the brisk fall weather, the owner of said abode huffing himself back inside. Escaping the unforgiving climate, Tien was welcomed to the comforting warmth of smoke and steam, Yamcha occupying the kitchen and already preparing the duo a meal. If not for the pungent aroma of vegetables and meat cooking on the rustic stone stove, then Yamcha’s idle humming and mumbling of some ballad was an additional clear indication he was there.

Hearing the door urged shut, Yamcha stalled his tune, turning towards the sound and offering Tien a befuddled smirk. “I still can’t believe you went out... It’s freezing, man!”

Shrugging off his radish-packed basket, Tien curled in on himself and rubbed at his bare arms, making his way to the iron fireplace set in the right side of the room to seek heat from its dwindling flames. Casting the remnants of their firewood into the box, Tien let out a content sigh, dusting off his hands before straightening up

“Work is work, Yamcha; a little cold shouldn’t stop me.”

Leaning back from the wok to take a better look at Tien, Yamcha’s grin only strained, a mix of genuine amusement and mild concern decorating his features. “Well-  _ sure. _ But did you have to go out  _ shirtless?” _ Letting his eyes trail to Tien’s naked chest, Yamcha stifled a giggle. “It’s not really doing you any favors.”

Whether willingly choosing to ignore Yamcha’s less-than-subtle callout to his body’s reaction to the cold or sincerely not noticing it, Tien casted him a confused eyebrow. “I can’t use the Four Witches technique if I have a shirt on? You know this already.” Walking over to and subsequently leaning onto the kitchen table, it was Tien’s turn to smile at Yamcha. “Unless you would’ve preferred I stayed outside  _ longer  _ to tend to things with just  _ two  _ arms.”

For a moment Yamcha could only stare at Tien, his grip around the wok’s handle flexing and his hold on his spatula shifting speculatively. Eventually, after giving his dish a curious glance, he shifted the wok onto the other, flameless portion of the stove and set the spatula off to the side, beginning to make his way towards Tien.

“Well  _ maybe  _ I  _ would  _ have preferred that-” placing his hand atop Tien’s shoulder, Yamcha was quick to jerk it back at the icy touch. _ “Yikes!  _ See!? You’re so  _ cold!” _

Waving his hand dismissively, Tien rubbed at where Yamcha attempted to touch him, attempting to warm the patch of skin in some fruitless attempt to prove his friend wrong. “It’s nothing, I’ll be fine. All that matters is that I got done what I needed to get done.”

Frowning, Yamcha began to roll up his sleeves, and with his sleeves rolled to his elbows he took a deep breath and stepped closer to Tien. The latter already confused at the beginning actions, Tien failed to repress a startled yelp once Yamcha’s strikingly-warm, rough hands clapped atop the space in-between his shoulders, his palms beginning to massage and loosen up the flesh underneath.

“What are you-”

_“Shh!”_ Yamcha interrupted him, letting his fingers press firmly into Tien’s strained shoulder tissue before beginning to make his way to the base of his neck, pushing his thumbs against the traps of his back. “If you’re going to be- well,  _ you-  _ then at least let me help you relax.”

Initially, Tien felt a protest bubble in his throat: the gesture- similar to many of Yamcha’s actions and words towards him, was very thoughtful and was well-intentioned. But let it be thanks to years of being the only one to look after himself, something as simple as this felt inappropriate- undeserving, even.

But such retort melted into a, while defeated, welcoming hum the more Yamcha began to knead his body, giving him a considerably professional massage. Arching his back to give Yamcha an easier surface to work with, Tien hung his head, letting the top delicately thump against the table. Seeing Tien start to loosen up, Yamcha couldn’t refrain from smiling. Yamcha had a feeling Tien would have tough muscles, but actually feeling the overworked, rock-hard flesh underneath made him grateful Tien gave him permission to do this.

“Aw, y’see? There y’go, bud. Just let me take care of you.” Gliding his pressed palms a few times over Tien’s upper lats, Yamcha let his hands return to his tight shoulders, rhythmically pushing his fingertips into the muscles. Pressing over a particular spot, Tien felt his cheeks burn as he let a low moan slip at the relieving touch.

It was a minute sensation, but Tien could feel Yamcha’s hands tremble as they continued to massage at the sweet spot. “You  _ would  _ be the most tense up here, wouldn’t you…”

Once the muscles laxed adequately enough at his shoulders, Yamcha gently grazed his nails down Tien’s back, letting them rest atop his shoulder blades before balling his fists and pressing his knuckles against the surrounding muscle.

While his knuckles continued to work on the general protrusion area of the Four Witches technique, Yamcha found himself relaxing against Tien’s back, resting his cheek against his shoulder. Stopping his tender treatment, he wrapped his arms around Tien’s midsection and pressed a kiss behind his ear.

_ “Hey,”  _ Yamcha mumbled in a particular tone that made Tien shiver; a low and sultry purr that struck Tien like a gong, the single word reverberating throughout him and causing his shoulders to lock, ultimately undoing Yamcha’s handiwork. 

Certainly, it was a fairly foreign sound from Yamcha’s typical loud and unpolished speech. It wasn’t only the timbre of the tone itself that did shameful things to Tien, but it was the overall sensual persona Yamcha would adopt when using it and how it all clashed with his otherwise bashful self that drove Tien up a wall; while their intimate moments weren’t frequent, Tien was the typical instigator- breaking that typical cycle seemed to have a particular effect on Yamcha as well. And it wasn’t hard to imagine why: while Tien was an objectively intimidating man both in appearance and personality, if Yamcha felt like it he could effortlessly reduce him from a fortified wall to nothing more than putty at his fingertips.

Delicately scratching at Tien’s sides and allowing his hand to lag to his chest, Yamcha pressed himself directly against him. “You still cold?”

Perplexed, Tien shook his head despite frost clearly biting at his skin, anxiously clenching his hands open and closed. However, upon feeling Yamcha’s fingers swipe over his pronounced nipple, Tien sucked in his breath to suppress any crude sounds already dangerously close to spilling free. Evermore to match Tien’s own stubbornness, Yamcha let his fingers circle and press against the skin, pinching it in between his thumb and index finger with a gentle tug. Hearing Tien give in and groan to Yamcha’s touches, he smirked against his ear.

_ “Liar.” _

Opening his hands and allowing his fingertips to drag against the tabletop, Tien attempted to even his breathing. “Y-Yamcha, if you’re going to do something get on with it...” Since beginning his reformation as a person, Tien had learned to avoid attributing “hate” to things- it was a harsh, ugly word and a word that could very quickly lead to obsession depending on what it was attributed to. But he could absolutely make an exception when it came to Yamcha’s insistent teasing and prodding. Not only was being played with rather demeaning, but the fact he knew very well Yamcha did it solely to rile him up- and that it  _ worked  _ every time, made his skin itch uncontrollably.

At Tien’s frustration, Yamcha retracted his hands from his front to instead rest on his triceps, casually rubbing his arms in feint innocence. From behind him, Tien could feel Yamcha bat his eyelashes against him, his devilish grin melting in a more quaint smile. “What’s up? I’m not doing anything _ wrong,  _ right?”

Letting his hands return to dubious wandering, Yamcha pouted as his palms eventually found themselves against Tien’s hips, gingerly pushing him back against his crotch. “...Unless there’s something you  _ want  _ me to do…”

Tien felt his mouth dry at Yamcha’s blatant implications, never mind having his clothed erection pressed abut to him. Truly, Tien felt himself at a loss of words and only stood with his mouth pitifully ajar. 

To his prolonged silence, Yamcha abruptly removed himself, putting Tien into a stir of confusion and yearning before nonchalantly walking back to the stove and associating himself once more with his meal. “...I should probably get back to this- Chiaotzu and Puar’s movie should be over soon and I’m not letting them be stuffed on just _ popcorn.” _

Hearing the clattering of the wok being cast over the fire, the metal spatula scraping around inside, Tien still found himself in a pure state of shock. Ideas of what to do now began to roll around in his head as he gripped the side of the table, the need for Yamcha to touch and treat him combatting his otherwise controlled demeanor. Perhaps being out in the cold all day really had a more dire affect on him then he thought; allowing his mind to wander and imagine Yamcha caressing and handling him more  _ earnestly  _ did little to help his libidinous issue.

Fighting the hardened lump in his throat, Tien managed to strain out a protest to Yamcha’s neglect, earning the other a slight turn of his head towards his direction. “W-wait-  _ Yamcha. _ I…”

With a face beaming of purity and no knowledge of wrongdoing, Yamcha looked to Tien concerned. “Did you need something?”

Now actually able to lock eyes with Yamcha whilst in his mortifying condition, Tien found it difficult not to look at the wall behind him opposed to directly at him. His face burned as his request tinged the tip of his tongue, the start of his question only ever coming out in inconceivable stutters and murmurs.

Perceiving Tien so timid and hesitant was always a strange yet endearing treat. Lest anyone ever needed to be reminded, Tien was far from the traditional definition of “cute-” but it was moments where he let himself be a little vulnerable and even tentative to ask for something like sex was when the description fit like a glove; similar to how his own lewd character shook Tien’s foundation, the man’s apprehensive personage too made Yamcha’s heart flutter at the adorable phenomenon. 

Watching Tien’s thumbs itch against his index fingers while he continued to flounder with his words, it became arduous for Yamcha to continue his flirtatious game and approached to stand back behind him, rerolling his sleeves when they began to fall back into place. Placing hands back onto Tien’s hips, Yamcha carefully began to rock his groin against him, letting his lips nearly kiss against the shell of his ear. “Just tell me what you want, big guy.”

Grinding his hips more firm against Tien, Yamcha was rewarded with a low groan, feeling Tien try to press himself more against him as he warily placed a hand over Yamcha’s.

“Now.  _ Please,” _ Tien managed to choke out, his voice wavering and his breathing already uneven.

Yamcha stopped rolling his hips, yet pressed Tien’s further against them. “Now  _ what?” _

To that, Tien hung his head and growled to himself, not only for being aflame with such ignominy but equally for his desire to feel friction against himself again- for Yamcha to just forget about dancing around actually satisfying him.

As soon as Tien felt Yamcha’s fingers ease on their hold and beginning to slip away from him, he felt his chest thump. He was already so close to what he wanted- he just needed to actually  _ say  _ it or, seemingly, Yamcha was content leaving him to simmer by himself. “...Maybe I-”

_ “Fuck me.” _ Snatching back one of Yamcha’s wrists, Tien forced him back on top of him, looking at him over his shoulder with half-lidded eyes. The absolute bluntness of the phrase- never mind that Tien seemed to actually be capable of saying something crass despite his efforts to grow past the more vulgar phase of his life, took Yamcha aback. Undoubtedly, this was the end goal of all his teasing, and he definitely achieved Tien caving in. It was merely that no amount of planning could have prepared him for how demanding and straightforward the reaction could have been, nor how greatly it ended up impacting him.

With the greenlight from Tien, Yamcha smiled and wriggled his wrist free, momentarily going to the stove top to retrieve the open bottle of vegetable oil he had been using for dinner. When he was back by Tien, he was only given a moderately worried stare.  _ Are you sure you can use that? _

Yamcha’s only response to the silent inquiry was to give Tien a chaste kiss on the lips, beginning to lift up skirt with one hand while the other yanked the pants underneath down enough to give him access. 

Grabbing the bottle one more time, Yamcha was generous with pouring oil over Tien’s  derrière, placing it back onto the table before massaging the relatively-plush flesh. Whenever Yamcha’s hand just barely disappeared beneath Tien, his slick fingers skating over his taint, Tien no longer felt the need to repress anymore groans of approval, particularly whenever he would feel Yamcha press into the tender skin. Further dipping his hand in-between Tien’s legs, Yamcha gave his erection a few slow strokes, paying special attention to the tip and letting his thumb ghost over the slit, precum already beginning to coat and dribble down the rest of the shaft.

As Yamcha began to trail his hand back up to rest it under both Tien’s sash and his skirt’s waistband, he provided momentary care to his balls as he gave the pair a gentle fondle and squeeze. Having earned an especially vocal moan from Tien, Yamcha found it punishing to continue merely caressing and touching him as opposed to fulfilling his  _ absolute  _ demand- both for Tien and himself. 

Being able to treat Tien like this and have him be malleable in his hands was far more erotic than whatever else he could imagine, and while it was an utterly lewd display, it was equally rather touching in a sense. Yes, Yamcha did particularly enjoy seeing a beet-red Tien’s jaw hang slightly agape, his mouth only ever closing to swallow the ever producing saliva as eyes seemingly transfixed on the ceiling were just barely able to stay open. But the additional fact that Tien trusted him enough to let him be so personal with him-  _ needing  _ it, even, sent a jolt throughout Yamcha’s body no smutty expression nor touch could ever do for him.

Yet at the end of the day, while his emotional needs were far beyond satisfied he had physical ones as well, painfully so at that. Ensuring his fingers were still exceptionally coated, Yamcha let the tips circle over Tien’s sphincter, lathering the muscle just enough for entry to be painless. With preparations done, he briefly removed his hand to shimmy off enough of his own pants, Yamcha leaning forward to rest his chin against Tien’s shoulder.

The only semblance of a warning Yamcha provided was a pleased sigh against Tien’s ear, who in turn quivered at the sound. Once the tip of Yamcha’s erection slipped inside of him, the exigency within Tien grew as he felt him taking his time inching himself in and out, courteous enough to let Tien adjust to the feeling.

Despite the considerate approach, it only clawed at Tien’s insides; for most things, he was proudly fairly patient, but just this once he wanted to disregard any amount of tolerance he had so masterfully built up over the years.

“You’re being too gentle…” Tien snarled, gripping the sides of the table. 

Yamcha didn’t acknowledge the comment verbally. Instead, he nearly pulled out completely only to thrust right back inside, the full force of Yamcha’s hips striking directly against Tien’s sweet spot. The immediate response to Tien’s complaint roused an elated and unexpected yell from him, Yamcha’s fervent rhythm successfully drawing out a continuous stream of moans and gasps not long after.

“Is that any better!?” Yamcha hissed back, digging his nails into Tien’s skin as his own slapped against it. Expectedly enough, Tien failed to form any comprehensible words to the question, only strengthening his grip around the table as it splintered underneath his hold.

Almost pulling himself completely out of Tien again, Yamcha hooked his arm under his leg in order to slam it on top of the table, ultimately offering him a better angle to thrust back inside to. Due to both the great force at which Yamcha was pounding into him and the intoxicating feeling of it all caused Tien’s arms to buckle and give out, the upper part of his body joining his hoisted leg onto the furniture with a bang. Yamcha’s own upper body bent forward to rest firm against Tien’s back, burying his face into the base of his neck, the table beneath them starting to creak and rattle against the floor. With Yamcha pressed right against his body, his panting and occasional growls right in his ear alongside the overall merciless treatment, Tien couldn’t shake the feeling he was essentially prey under such an animalistic hold. It was practically only a matter of time until Yamcha started biting him, savoring the taste of sweat and pure adrenaline; admittedly, the prospect of Yamcha dragging his tongue against his skin before sinking his teeth right into him abashedly made Tien quake.

With how fervid Yamcha was behaving and the additional fantasy, it was no surprise Tien felt the build up of his climax begin to ache within him. His voice hoarse from vocalizing his pleasure, he opted to slap the table, incapable of much afterwards and only dragging his nails across and off to try and get Yamcha’s attention. Though as it now seemed Yamcha was lost in his own gratification, Tien was left with no choice but to cum on his own, letting out a final yell as Yamcha continued to work for his own release. 

He wasn’t too far behind, as it only took a few more forceful thrusts for Yamcha to harden his grip into Tien’s thigh one more time. Seemingly wanting to repress his own gladdened exclamation, Yamcha did bite into the meatier part of Tien’s back, clamping his teeth hard as he climaxed inside of him, collecting one final groan of approval from Tien.

As the table no longer thumped under them, Yamcha let himself relax on top of Tien while the two recovered from the experience, his only movement being to slip himself free.

Minutes seemed to drone as nothing but the duo attempting to catch their breaths permeated the room, the gentle crackle of the stove fire posing as a grounding point to bring the two down from their bliss.

Seeing as he  _ was  _ the cook of the house at the moment, Yamcha lazily lifted his head off of Tien’s back to look at the stove and wok. A lopsided grin found its way onto his face as he slumped back down. “I have to get that…”

Unexpectedly, Tien’s arm wobbled off the table and patted around, eventually landing at the base of Yamcha’s neck and holding him close as best he could in the odd position. Even if he wasn’t able to verbalize what he wanted, Yamcha had a sound guess as to what Tien was asking of him as the arm flopped back down. To this request, Yamcha would actually listen the first time, shifting around behind him to get comfortable before totally easing on top of Tien. It wouldn’t take long for the two to relish in the comfortable quiet of post-coitus, the dying fire of the stove and the now-regulated breathing settling the room back to normal. 

The fear of Puar and Chiaotzu returning to the inappropriate display right in the middle of their kitchen undoubtedly swirled within the pits of both their stomachs. But for now, Tien and Yamcha were content sparing a warm minute or two alone together despite the chilling winds outside.


End file.
